


He's Stuck!

by MalaproposMongrel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Fantasy Fulfillment, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Stuck In A Hole, Stuck and Fucked, Super duper in love, THEY'RE ALSO IN LOVE, horny boys, lets tag all the sex stuff that happens, like a true pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalaproposMongrel/pseuds/MalaproposMongrel
Summary: Hinata was enjoying a well deserved break from his job, spending the time off with his boyfriend, when said boyfriend gets himself into a predicament and wants something other than being helped out of it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 29
Kudos: 319





	He's Stuck!

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time to be late for Hajime's birthday! I've failed.
> 
> Haven't posted here in a hot minute so I'm back with some PORN. This was my first attempt at writing something that's so dang horny it even got my whistle blowing, and I succeeded. So if you don't like this... We're not on the same horny waves... And that's A Okay! But if you DO like this... Hey man, you've got someone to relate to out there.
> 
> (It's also stuffed with fluff for the additional heart boners)
> 
> Enjoy!

Hinata had been enjoying a day off. He had been working nonstop for the past week, and only when he had come close to collapsing in the break room did his boss demand he take a short vacation. He was more than willing to comply, even before hearing that it would be paid for. He didn’t do anything fancy, not in the slightest. He just lounged around the house with his boyfriend, enjoying domestic bliss. They binge watched shows together, ate junk food, cuddled, cooked together (Hinata cooked, Komaeda watched. Komaeda cooking is nothing but a disaster), took midday naps, enjoyed mutual silence while they both read their books, and, of course, had loads and loads of sex.

Hinata considered himself out there, but realized how vanilla he was in comparison to Komaeda. He could get behind roleplaying, light bondage, even some humiliation and S&M if the mood struck him. But Komaeda… Was another case altogether.

_“Choke me, Hinata-kun! Till I pass out, choke me until I see death!”_   
_“Take me on this window, Hinata-kun… Let anyone who passes by see how disgusting I become when you use me…!”_   
_“Get on your hands and knees and lick my shoes, like the disgraceful dog you are.”_   
_“What would happen if someone as talented as you cornered me…? I’m completely defenseless and just begging to be put in my place… Show me how trash such as myself should be treated, Hinata-kun.”_   
_“Ahaha, Hinata-kun is so pathetic. Getting hard just from me stepping on him? What a waste of talent you are, you’re nothing but perverted garbage.”_

Blushing at his reminiscing of only a few of their past interactions, he shook the arousing images out of his mind and tried to focus on his book. Komaeda was as surprising in the bedroom as he was everywhere else. Although, perhaps his wide spectrum of kinks was apparent in everyday life, if you take the time to think about it. However, Hinata never fully understood the term “sadomasochist” until meeting Komaeda. His love for being treated like an object that was only useful for pleasuring more talented people was paired with how he delighted in putting others in their place and letting them know they’re at the bottom of the pyramid, worthless enough to be treated like garbage by _him,_ of all people.

(Hinata, of course, believed neither of those things, and he made sure that Komaeda was on the same page on that matter.)

He also fell into every inbetween. He could be sensual and romantic, lazy and selfish, passionate and giving, kinky or mild, and sometimes their shared bedroom activities could be described in no way other than “making love.” Hinata winced at the corny phrase, but couldn't think of a more accurate description. While their sex life was incredibly active (perhaps more active than the average person’s) and incorporated a crazy range of kinky behavior, there were also times when they had sex that wasn’t rushed. It wasn’t hard or dirty, no degradation or harming one another for pleasure, just pure love and slow, long movements. They would cradle each other and whisper reassurances of love and affirmations of affection back and forth, until they both came. It wasn’t a sought after release of pressure in times like those, but a grounding moment in which they both were able to show their love by giving their whole body and soul to each other as proof of their devotion. It was those moments that stuck with Hinata the most.

“Hinata-kun!”

Jolting from where he sat, he ended up dropping the book, his grip having gone unwittingly limp as he delved into his thoughts. He snapped to attention, taking wary notes of his awakening member and racing heart. God, he couldn’t tell if he was horny or just in a very romantic mood at this moment.

“Help!”

Forgetting all of that, Hinata stood up and began making his way to the call. “Where are you?”

“Laundry room!”

Hinata really hoped his boyfriend hadn’t flooded the house simply by trying to wash the towels again. He hurried to the small room off of the kitchen and opened the door with caution, then with haste when no water spilled out.

“What’s the-...”

“Ahahaha, I seem to have gotten myself in a predicament.”

He sure had. Hinata stood in the doorway, face to face with Komaeda’s ass sticking out of the drier. He had on his lucky boxers, white shirt riding up his back, and was wiggling uselessly in a vain attempt to free himself.

“... How long have you been like this?”

“Hard to say… Perhaps fifteen minutes?”

Not as bad as he was expecting. “Why didn’t you call for help earlier?” He knew the answer.

“I didn’t want to trouble you…”

Of course.

Hinata sighed, moving into the room to get a better assessment on the situation. “You know you wouldn’t be troubling me by asking for help to get out of… How did you even get stuck in here?”

Komaeda hummed thoughtfully, swaying his hips in an innocuous way that had Hinata tracking the movement with his eyes.

“There was one of your socks stuck in the far back, so I got in to try to reach it, and couldn’t get myself out. Haha, I really am useless, aren’t I?”

Hinata stared down at the back end of his boyfriend. The hip swaying continued, if anything becoming more prominent. Narrowing his eyes, Hinata crossed his arms and questioned dubiously; “Did you do this on purpose?”

The movement stopped. “Oh, no, no! I wouldn’t dare do something like this and end up interrupting your vacation! That would be horrible of me… Although, I understand why you would make such a suggestion… Someone as reprehensible as me would pull a trick like this, right?”

“So there really is a sock in there.”

“Yes, of course! I would never lie to you, Hinata-kun!”

He decided not to dignify that with a response. 

“If you truly think I am at fault here, I wouldn’t blame you for delivering a decisive punishment.”

“Like what?”

“Well, you could leave me in here until I starve, or-”

“Aren’t you afraid of small spaces?”

“Oh, no! It’s small, _dark_ spaces I can’t stand!” His back shifted a bit, presumably gesturing to something Hinata couldn’t see.

“The drier is very well lit! Although,” his voice dropped in a way that Hinata knew quite well, and he felt he had an idea what he would be saying next.

“You don’t need to consider my feelings on the matter, if you’re going to punish me for my uselessness and clumsiness…”

Yeah, that figures. Hinata had seen this exact scenario in a number of porns with questionable plots. He had to admit more than a few of them did catch his interest, but he couldn’t help wondering how Komaeda had come across the idea.

“Where did you learn this?”

“What do you mean, Hina-”

“The whole getting stuck somewhere and getting fucked. Where did you learn it?”

Komaeda fell still, and was quiet. Hinata waited in silence for a moment before he was about to repeat the question, when Komaeda sighed.

“I was really trying to play my part, Hinata-kun. You broke the immersion.”

Lips twitching a bit in a smile at his admission, Hinata pressed on with more humor in his tone. “So, where did you learn it?”

There was more squirming, and it amused Hinata that his boyfriend was more embarrassed by admitting this than he was with unexpectedly pouncing the situation on Hinata in the first place.

“It was a video Souda-san linked to me…”

“Oh, God. I should have known.” It seemed anytime Komaeda watched porn, which was an incredibly rare event, it was either Souda or Hanamura who was to blame.

“Does… Hinata-kun not want to do it? Ahahaha, I suppose I should have run it by you first, instead of just doing it all of a sudden-”

“Don’t worry.” Hinata was quick to reassure. “I’m interested.”

“Ah!” Komaeda uttered in surprise, sounding delighted.

“Just… Are you _really_ stuck right now?”

“Ahahaha… Yes, I am. I was thinking earlier about how I wanted to try reenacting what I saw, so look where my luck has gotten me!”

“But you’re the one who crawled in there in the first place.”

“I can’t deny that.”

Hinata sighed. “Well, are you… Comfortable? You won’t get hurt if we do this, will you?”

There was more shuffling, Hinata watched pale legs shift around. “No, I think I’ll be just fine.”

“Okay,” Hinata, now that his concerns were resolved, couldn’t help the twinge of excitement he felt. “I’ll leave and come back again. You’ll be completely ‘immersed.’”

“Wonderful!” If Komaeda caught the mocking tone his boyfriend took when quoting him, he didn’t outwardly show it. Hinata chuckled before turning and exiting the room, closing the door behind him. He waited for a moment, and was about to go back in and start the scene when Komaeda beat him to the chase.

“Hinata-kun!”

It sounded exactly like the cry he did previously, and Hinata smirked at the sound of it. It was almost like he had practiced. “What’s up?”

“Can you please come help?”

Taking slightly longer than necessary to reopen the door, Hinata paused in the midway zone between the laundry room and the kitchen.

“What on Earth have you done.”

Komaeda whimpered in embarrassment, wiggling uselessly in his confinement. “I… Seem to have gotten stuck…”

Hinata snorted, shaking his head as he approached. “Yeah, I can see that… How did it happen?”

“I was just trying to reach a sock in the back…”

“And you had to put your whole body in to do that?”

Komaeda huffed, and Hinata could hear the pout in his voice. “Don’t make fun of me. I already risked enough of my dignity by calling for you…”

“Yeah, well, now you’re paying the price. I get to laugh at you as much as I want. HA HA HA!” The laugh was mockingly fake, and Komaeda bristled at the sound of it.

“Yes, laugh at my uselessness, Hinata-kun. When you’re finished having fun at my expense, _then_ will you help me out?”

“Hmm…” Hinata hummed, mulling it over. “I’m not so sure…” He smirked, looking down with no small amount of interest at Komaeda’s ass. “The view is pretty good right now…”

This comment made Komaeda cross his legs at the ankles, flustered. “Wh-whatever could you mean, Hinata-kun?” There was a low laugh from behind him, and he jerked in shock when he felt a hand petting up his thigh.

“Ah! Hinata-kun, what are you-?”

“Shush.” Hinata silenced him effectively. Komaeda swallowed and shivered when another hand landed on his other thigh, both trailing up until they slid under the fabric of his boxers, pushing them up until they were scrunched rather uncomfortably against a few sensitive areas. He failed to repress a little whimper when Hinata began massaging his ass.

“Yeah? You like that?” Hinata asked, head tilting as he squeezed the softest part of Komaeda’s backside. “I’ve barely touched you at all, you slut.” He smiled at the approving noise and excited wiggle Komaeda gave as a response.

“What… Are you going to do to me… Hinata-kun?” Komaeda whispered, raspy voice already going breathy in excitement. 

“Fuck you like you deserve, obviously.”

“Oh!”

Komaeda gasped when his boxers were suddenly torn down his legs, roughly removed from his ankles and discarded somewhere that was impossible for him to see. He wasn’t entirely concerned about it, however. Especially when his boyfriend (the mercifully horny and kinky love of his life who was always so willing to try new things) suddenly grabbed his balls and licked a line up them, to his perineum, and stopped at his asshole. He swirled circles around the rim with his tongue, before properly burying his face into his ass and fucking him with his mouth. 

“A-ah! Oh, _oh,_ mmmmm…” The noises Komaeda made were delectable, musical whimpers and moans reverberating in the drier as Hinata ate him out. He was already fairly aroused, but the attention made whatever blood wasn’t already down there run south. 

“H-Hinata-kun… Ooooh,” Hinata hummed, which made Komaeda jump at the unexpected sensation. He was hungrily rubbing his hands up Komaeda’s ass and down his legs and back up again, clearly unable to resist touching all available flesh his boyfriend had on display. 

“Ahahaha, ha, isn’t Hinata-kun treating me a b-bit too kindly…?” Komaeda gasped out, still pressing back into Hinata’s tongue despite his question. Hinata pulled back, making Komaeda whine quietly.

“I can treat you however I want to,” he answered, replacing his tongue with a twirling finger around his spit slicked rim. “Why shouldn’t we both enjoy ourselves? Besides,” he grinned, probing his entrance tauntingly, “it’s way more embarrassing if I make you beg for it, right?”

Komaeda trembled, moaning in agreement. He took a moment to reminisce about how closed off and insecure Hinata used to be about even the most basic of physical affection, going as far as being nervous to hold his hand. Through the years they’ve been together, they’ve broken down each other's walls until there’s nothing left to get between them, emotionally or physically. If the Hinata from a few years ago could see the Hinata presently, he’d probably faint. Komaeda then realized that now wasn’t time for these thoughts when Hinata’s touch was gone, and he heard footsteps retreating from the room.

“H-Hinata-kun?!” He hadn’t meant to sound that desperate and panicked, but he couldn’t deny that that was exactly how he felt as he wiggled around urgently. Where was he going?!

“Don’t worry!” Hinata called from somewhere deeper within their love nest. “Just getting something!”

_Ah, of course,_ Komaeda thought in relief, _of course he wouldn’t just leave me here. Ahaha…_

So insecurities and anxieties remained. It wasn’t anything they couldn’t deal with together. As a matter of fact, Komaeda decided to be open about how he felt when Hinata returned with his mystery item. “I was worried you had grown tired of me! What a frightening few moments…”

He heard Hinata laugh kindly, which immediately filled him with warmth. “I wouldn’t do that, Nagito.” Komaeda melted a little at the use of his given name. “Sorry, I should have said what I was doing.”

“Oh, no! It’s okay!” He laughed, brushing it off. His fear of Hinata leaving him was resolved long ago, and it was such a shocking feeling each time he said “it’s okay” and actually meant it. Shocking, yet undeniably amazing. He really did have Hinata to thank for that.

“So, what did you get? Should I be excited?” Komaeda questioned, twisting and turning in the drier as if he could turn around and see what Hinata held if he found the right angle. Hinata chuckled a bit apologetically.

“It’s just lube. Sorry I got your hopes up.”

“My hopes are always up thanks to you!”

Hinata laughed more genuinely, which had Komaeda smiling so wide it made his cheeks a bit sore. He just loved his boyfriend so much. 

“We’re nearly out. It’ll be enough for now, but we’ll need to get more for later.”

“Absolutely! I can make a trip to the market and pick up s- AH!” Komaeda was cut off by the sensation of a finger being jammed inside of him, eyes wide in shock. The sudden intrusion hurt, but it was properly lubed. Not to mention, he didn’t exactly mind pain.

“Quit talking. Only open your mouth if you’re begging for more.”

Oh! They were back in character now. Komaeda whimpered, body shaking as he quickly fell back into his submissive role. “I-I’m sorry, Hinata-kun…”

The finger inside him twisted and probed deeper, before hooking down towards Komaeda’s abdomen, making him cry out in joy. 

“Oh?” He could hear the smirk in Hinata’s voice, the mocking tone only adding to the pleasure he felt. “There feels good, huh?”

_“Yes…”_

“Want me to do it again?”

_“Please!”_

Chuckling at Komaeda’s pitiful plee, Hinata obliged him by rubbing his prostate lightly. He delighted in the needy noises his boyfriend made at his teasing, before pulling back once he made an attempt to press his hips back into Hinata’s hand.

"Ah ah ah," Hinata chastised like a mother who found her child's hand in the cookie jar, "you hold still. You take what I give you or you get nothing."

Komaeda fell still in an instant, making Hinata laugh quietly. So pliant and obedient, his boyfriend was. "Good boy," he praised lovingly, sliding two fingers in his ass as a reward. Komaeda practically keened. 

"M-more… Please, more?..."

"Moving a bit fast, aren't you?" Hinata mused as he methodically stretched the lubed entrance. The lighting in the laundry room was surprisingly good, so he got a clear look at the sexy sight before him. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"You won't! And even if you did, you shouldn't concern yourself with the comfort of someone like me, you're already giving so much- too much kindness! I don't want to delay your pleasure any longer, so hurt me if you mu-AH!!!!"

Komaeda went rigid when a decisive slap was delivered to his back end, leaving the struck flesh stinging. His stiff form trembled when Hinata's hand roughly returned to the scene of the crime, rubbing the reddening area in a manner that would be soothing if it weren't so forceful.

"Just say you want me to hurt you."

He didn’t need to elaborate. He had said plenty of times before, _“don’t act like what I want is more important than what you want.”_ It was a simple concept, but an incredibly difficult one for Komaeda to grasp. He took a shaky breath, legs twitching in anticipation as Hinata patiently rubbed his heated skin.

“I… I would like you to hurt me…”

“Hmm?” Komaeda could hear the lilting tone in Hinata’s hum. “What was that?”

“Please… Please hurt me, Hinata-kun!”

“How do you want me to hurt you, Komaeda?”

Shivering at his aroused drop in pitch, Komaeda whimpered pitifully. “Use me, hit me, break me, treat me like the toy that I am, punish me for my clumsiness! Hahaha, Hinata-kun, make me useful to you in this situation! Use me, use me, do anything you want to me! Please!”

Hinata groaned, rubbing the front of his pants. It was hard to tell if his boyfriend was putting on a show or if he was really that desperate for a hard fucking. Evidence from the past could prove either conclusion to be true. Regardless whether the display was genuine or theatrics, it certainly did it’s part on Hinata. His need to pound into Komaeda peaked in intensity. He gave a last decisive scissor to Komaeda’s now twitching entrance and backed off, chuckling at the whine he got as he pulled himself to his feet.

“Calm down, you won’t be empty for long.” Hinata muttered, rubbing and spreading Komaeda’s ass as he undid his pants, admiring the glistening hole that was begging to be used just as clearly as Komaeda himself was. He was hit with a moment of consideration as his dick was finally free, huffing in relief as he gave it a few strokes.

“Want me to get a condom?” 

He figured the character he was playing wouldn’t bother asking, but it was important to take precautions when the two of them just suddenly jumped into a roleplaying scene with no prior conversation on what is and is not acceptable in said scene. Hinata got his answer in a somewhat frantic ass wiggle.

“No! No, I want Hinata-kun to come deep inside me…”

Fuck, hearing Komaeda be so open about his desires always filled Hinata with pride and horniness. To reward him, he stepped forward and probed his near leaking hard on against Komaeda’s slick ass, grinning at the pitchy whine he got in response. 

“Hmm,” Hinata hummed a laugh, teasingly rubbing himself up on the swollen entrance of his needy boyfriend. "You're adorable like this. What if I just keep this up?” He let the wet thrust against Komaeda’s ass, totally avoiding his fluttering hole, explain his proposition. “You can squirm around on my cock like a whore, begging me to fuck you, and I’ll just get off on your back and leave you wanting.”

“Goodness!” Komaeda exclaimed, coming out as a burst of breath as he gasped. “Hinata-kun has gotten so bold, and so _crude!”_ He laughed, a clearly strained and wheezing sound, and pushed himself back against his boyfriend’s dick to the best of his limited ability. “Wh-what can I do to convince you to not act out that, a-ah, _unfortunate_ scenario?...”

“Hmm,” Hinata pretended to ponder the question, luxuriously rubbing himself up and down the ass of his twitchy boyfriend, before answering. “You could tell me how much you want it.”

Komaeda didn’t waste a single second. “S-so much, Hinata-kun! Being at your will and unable to do anything as you use me to your satisfaction, _oooh,_ just thinking about it gets me so worked up! Please, please, please Hinata-kun, I’m begging you, please ram yourself inside me, use me like I’m meant to be used, I want it, I _need_ it, I need _you,_ I- AH!”

His pleading was cut short as that which he desired was granted in a very sudden, very forceful thrust of Hinata’s hips. The drier practically shook with the volume of the resulting moan, Komaeda’s entire body going numb in the sudden intense sensation. He shook, trembling as his eyes and mouth were opened wide, his previous exclamation having tethered out into a silent scream. Hinata moaned, a tremor shooting through his body as well at the reaction.

“Jesus, Komaeda… You weren’t exaggerating, you’re so wound up… _Fuck…”_

Oxygen slowly reentered Komaeda’s body, bringing with it the blood circulation his brain needed to form a halfway coherent thought. “Ahhhhh… Ahahaha… Of course I am, Hinata-kun…” His lips twitched upward in a sly smile, identifiable despite his heavy panting. Biting his lip and letting out a not-so-exaggerated whine, he enunciated his next words as clearly as possible. 

“How could I not be, when I’m about to be fucked senseless by you?...”

_“SHIT!”_ Komaeda would have laughed if he could, but all that was capable of escaping him was another moan of unbridled pleasure as Hinata began pumping into him without abandon. He knew how crazy it drove his boyfriend when he swore, and he used that knowledge as strategically as possible to get what he wanted. His celebration was interrupted by Hinata shifting his grip from his hips to his thighs. Komaeda yelped in surprise when his legs were yanked upwards until his toes were no longer touching the floor, supported solely by his boyfriend’s strong hands. 

“Hold on,” Hinata near growled, making Komaeda dizzy from arousal as well as the sudden movement. What was he doing?

The dizziness increased in a sudden spike when he was being spun around, the wheel of the drier assisting in the flipping of his position. Komaeda instinctively shot his hands out to steady himself, but there was nothing to grab for support. Hinata was his only support. He laughed a bit deliriously at the thought. 

“You okay?” Hinata asked, breath coming in short bursts. Komaeda made a concerning noise, like he was spitting at something to get it away from his mouth, which made him worried that he had accidentally thrown some lint into his face during the spin. He was thinking with his dick, he should have been more careful!

“Perfect!” Came the reassurance, sounding just as breathless as Hinata. “Y-your sock just fell on me, ahahaha!”

Hinata smirked, grabbing narrow hips and tugging them roughly towards his own. Komaeda yelped as he was once again manhandled beyond his control, cock obviously twitching in response. “Guess that’s the sock issue solved then, huh?” He joked, before placing his hands underneath Komaeda’s knees and forcing his legs apart, delving back into his wet and twitching hole. 

The noise that Komaeda made was practically primal. It was shrill and piercing, and Hinata wouldn’t have believed it came from his soft spoken boyfriend if he hadn’t been the one who caused him to make the same noise many times before. It was a sure sign that he was doing something very right.

(He made a mental note to pick up throat lozenges as well as lube from the convenience store.)

“Oh, YES!” Komaeda moaned, steeling himself with his palms, pressing them against the wall separating him from the outside world, and his boyfriend who was going to town on his ass. He threw his head back, face twisted in delirious, carnal pleasure as his entire prison shook from the force of how hard he was getting fucked. 

Hinata snapped his hips in a brutal rhythm, keeping Komaeda’s legs as open as possible with his hands positioned under each knee. As much as he wanted to grope at every bit of soft flesh he could get his hands on, there was something exceptionally arousing about the power he had over Komaeda, and the way he had him completely and utterly exposed, and there being nothing the other could do about it. The entire situation had Hinata’s head swimming in a sex driven haze.

“Fuck yeah,” he groaned, a gutteral noise that was ripped from the depths of his chest. “How does it feel, Komaeda? Being, ah, turned into my own private cocksleeve? Being, _f-fuck,_ used like you begged to be used?” He leant forward, thrusts shortening and quickening as his breaths grew more stunted. Komaeda whined as his legs were pushed even further back, drawing his muscles taut.

“You’re _such_ a whore, shaking your ass and begging for my cock,” Hinata exhaled.

“Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda chanted in response, eyes rolling back in his head at the overwhelming stimulation coupled with the deeply arousing degradation. 

Said party laughed, a noise that was reduced into a stuttering exhalation of breath, as he forced himself to slow down the pace. The pitiful cry that his boyfriend made as a result was mirrored in Hinata’s own mind, it was _torture,_ especially from how close he had been to nearing his peak, but he kept up appearances as best he could. He wasn’t done playing with Komaeda yet.

“Oh? What’s wrong?” He asked in a way that resembled someone talking to a worked up puppy, grinned as he luxuriously slid in and out of Komaeda’s swollen entrance, biting back noises as the silken flesh twitched and constricted desperately around him.

“H-H-Hinata-kun…” Komaeda hiccuped, shaking under Hinata’s grip. This shocked him. Had Hinata _already_ driven his boyfriend to the point of tears? They had only just begun, and in the past they had done orgasm denial play _far_ more intense than this. He must be much more aroused by this whole situation than Hinata had previously assumed, which is saying a lot. 

With a gentleness that had been lacking from this roleplay previously, Hinata softly set down one of Komaeda’s legs and ran his hand up his thigh, rubbing his thumbs into his hip soothingly and caressing his side. “What do you want, baby?”

Whining at the pet name, Komaeda wiggled helplessly on Hinata’s dick. “Please, please,” he panted, desperate and shaky, “Hinata-kun, _Hajime,_ please keep going!”

A full body shiver attacked Hinata at the use of his given name, unintentionally thrusting his hips and garnering a surprised yelp from the man under him. He huffed a laugh, arousal burning in his abdomen and affection bubbling up his throat, and regained his grip on the underside of Komaeda’s knee. “Good boy, Nagito. So good for me…”

The loud whine that Komaeda made in response to his name and praise was cut off by Hinata resuming his previous pace, leaving his jaw slack and eyes wide in a silent scream. Hinata was almost concerned by the sudden banging coming from inside the drier, but his worries were dismissed when Komaeda cried out; _“Yes, YES! Fuck, Hajime, harder!~”_

Hinata nearly came then and there, and knew for certain he wouldn’t be lasting long. He shifted his grip to move his hand down to Komaeda’s weeping cock, and jolted back when Komaeda’s hands slammed against the wall of the drier.

“NO! Please, no, a-ah, I-I only want to, _mm~!_ Finish, on Hajime’s _cock!~”_

The shaking moan that followed as well as Komaeda’s full body tremor had Hinata slamming his hips into the prone body underneath with a ferocity not seen before.

“Fuck, FUCK, _FUCK!”_ He cried, grabbing Komaeda’s hips with a bruising strength, shoving himself in and out of his boyfriend with an urgency that came from being so, _so_ close to spilling over. 

_“HAJIME!”_ Komaeda shrieked, before cumming all over his own shirt clad stomach with a loud sob and bodily constriction that had Hinata doubling over in blinding pleasure. 

_“Nagito…”_ Hinata growled as he was spilling into his boyfriend’s tight heat, eyes clenched shut so hard he was seeing stars. Both their hips twitched against each other as they groaned and whined through their orgasms. Komaeda shifted, body spasming at the amazing sensation of Hinata pulsing inside of him, his spend filling him in a satisfying way that nothing else can.

“Hajime…” Komaeda uttered after a moment of the two of them catching their breath. 

Hinata regained a semblance of sense and acknowledged him, massaging his hips gently. “You alright…?”

“So full…” Komaeda purred, stretching in a way that had him twitching around Hinata, making him hiss at the stimulation. “So full of Hajime…” He chuckled, a familiar laugh that came about when he started going a bit out of his mind. It made Hinata smile, heart thrumming in affection.

“Okay, Nagito,” Hinata laughed, sliding out of the zonked out man with a steadiness meant to avoid disturbing him too much. He bit back a moan when he fell out with a slick noise, and the sight of his boyfriend’s fluttering, reddened and sloppy hole was enough to send a shock of arousal to his exhausted dick. He quickly looked away. 

“Now… Let’s see if I can get you out of there…”

Komaeda hummed in a lackadaisical way that informed Hinata that he would be alone in this effort, making him sigh softly. He would have to be really cautious to avoid harming the near comatose Komaeda. Gently, Hinata slid his hands under his back, riding up the sweaty shirt sticking to his skin, and maneuvered the limp body till he had a good handle on his shoulders.

“Move your arms in…” Hinata directed, smiling at the small noise of confirmation followed by shuffling movement. Hinata grabbed one of his arms by the wrist, pulling it through the small space between his body and the edge of the drier, before pulling at both his arm and waist to tug him out.

“Ow…”

“Sorry,” Hinata huffed, “just hang in there…” 

With another tug, Komaeda slid free of his confinement and onto the ground, his other arm remaining in the drier helping him from falling onto his sore ass on the cold floor, assisted by the loving grip of his boyfriend.

“Thank you, Hinata-kun…” Komaeda smiled up at him, face tacky with drying tears and drool, body loose from an amazing orgasm, eyes soft with a boundless love. 

“Can you walk?” Hinata questioned in concern.

Komaeda didn’t even pretend to consider the question, much less try and see. He just reached his trembling arms up, making Hinata laugh as he worked to pick him up.

“Alright, you big baby… Let’s go take a bath. Get you cleaned up.”

“Mm…” Komaeda hummed as he settled into his boyfriend’s strong arms, smiling contentedly. His body was sore in all the best ways. “Thank you for entertaining my fantasy, Hinata-kun…” 

“You always come up with some real fun stuff…” Hinata responded, flushing despite everything that just transpired. He startled as Komaeda suddenly flinched in his arms.

“Ah! Hinata-kun, your sock!”

Hinata was unable to not burst into laughter, before kissing his boyfriend’s sweaty forehead reassuringly. “I think it can wait. I’ll get you some blue ram for the bath.”

“Oh wow… I’m being spoiled rotten today. I love you, Hinata-kun.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hinata smiled, nudging the door to the bathroom open. “I love you too.”


End file.
